lost_gleefandomcom-20200214-history
Djinn
Djinn (also known as jinn or genies) are a species of very powerful fae that vary greatly between their classes. Introduction Djinn possess great power and have a predisposition and tendency to yearn for independence. Djinn can choose to live either on Earth or in their own plane of existence, the Unseen. Classification :Djinn are organized in a sort of genetic caste system, with Madrids at the top and Jann at the bottom, despite the fact that they tend to disagree with kind of collective government or community rules: :*'Madrid' are extremely powerful, nefarious, often deranged djinn with an affinity with water. Their nature strongly lends itself to the Dark Fae, there never having been word of a madrid with the Light Fae. :*'Ifreet' are very powerful, malevolent, chaotic djin with an affinity for fire. Their nature also lends itself to the Dark Fae, though slightly less so than the madrid. :*'Sheytan' are powerful, often cruel, and fiercely independent djinn. Their numbers are disproportionately in favor of the Dark, but there are strong numbers of the in the Light Fae. :*'Jinn' are exceedingly the most populous class of the djinn, lending their name to the species. Still quite powerful, their numbers tend to waver around half with the Light Fae, and half with the Dark Fae. :*'Jann' are the lowest class and used to be the most populous. They blend most easily with human society, and as such rarely choose to live in the Unseen. This has led to a sharp decrease in their numbers in recent centuries. While they are by far the weakest class of djinn, they still tend to hold respectable power. They used to be more light jinn in the Light vs. Dark distribution, but over the centuries, prolonged interaction with humans has caused them to empathize and choose the Light Fae. Their common main power tends to be some form of shape-shifting. The Unseen : Djinn normally reside in a separate plane of existence called “The Unseen". The existence of this realm is kept highly secret and therefore few non-djinn even know of it at all, much less any significant details. What is known is that djinn’s powers are nearly limitless there, often able to conjure food. However, djinn are the only creatures that exist there. Since djinn cannot feed or mark each other, many often cross into the visible universe to feed and cause mischief. It is also believed that due to the chaotic nature of djinn, their plane is in a perpetual state of anarchy. Origins : Jinn (Arabic: جن‎ ǧinn, singular جني ǧinnī ; variant spelling djinn) or genies are supernatural creatures in Arab folklore and Islamic teachings which occupy a parallel world to that of mankind. Together, jinn, humans and angels make up the three sentient creations of Allah. According to the Qur'an, there are two creations that have free will: humans and jinn. Religious sources say barely anything about them; however, the Qur'an mentions that jinn are made of smokeless flame or "scorching fire". Like human beings, the jinn can also be good, evil, or neutrally benevolent. Powers and Abilities Djinn do not share common powers across their classes. The only common thing about their powers is they are limited on Earth and nearly unlimited in the Unseen or when being called upon while in a lamp. Longevity : Most djinn do however live for multiple millenia, though the methods and limits for achieving this are not the same. Weaknesses Enslavement of the Djinn : Djinn can be magically bound into a lamp or directly to a master through marking. :* Lamp ::: They can be tricked into a “lamp" through a variety of ways. The only ways they can be freed is if the person in possession of the lamp dies as a consequence of the deal made with the djinn, or by somehow destroying the lamp. While trapped in a lamp, djinn no longer have the need to feed, but still can in the rare occasion someone is trapped inside with them. When physically inside the lamp, their powers are the same as in the outside world. When being called from the lamp by a master, their powers are tremendously increased, reflecting their powers in the Unseen, in order to perform what appear to be wishes. The limitations of their power is unique to each djinn. Djinn also cannot be killed while trapped in a lamp unless someone manages to infiltrate the lamp and kill them from the inside. :* Marking ::: Djinn can also be controlled if marked. This can be almost anything, a bite mark, a brand, a scar, a bruise, a tattoo, etc. just as long as it’s personal to the marker or charmed. For example: succubi can mark djinn with hickeys; most animal-shifters can mark djinn with bites; species like dwarves and elves with ancient and magical languages can mark djinn with runes. A djinn is not free from a mark until the person who marked them dies. A djinn can be marked by multiple people. While marked, a djinn’s power is unchanged. ::: If the mark is in the form of a wound of some sort, such as a bruise or a bite, it will heal. However, djinn cannot unnaturally speed up the healing process through their own means. For example: suppose an ifreet gets bitten by an animal-shifter. The wound will heal in time, and while an ifreet can heal to the point of making the wound non-fatal, that will not take any time off the healing process. However, an ifreet can go about healing or removing a mark through outside means, such as a serket or magic. :: While bound to their master, djinn mostly have physical and mental autonomy and can talk back and be rude to their master, unless it goes in direct conflict with the master’s orders. For example: if the master commands the djinn to seduce someone, despite whatever natural emotions the djinn would feel, the djinn's emotions would change to seductive and aroused if it were necessary to fulfill the command. The djinn also cannot bring any direct harm to the master. Meaning, djinn cannot feed on or attack their masters in any way. However, they can indirectly plot to have the master killed, usually as an “unforeseen" consequence of the deal made with the djinn. Iron : All djinn are afraid of pure iron and easily susceptible to iron-poisoning. Ironically, the higher the class of the djinn, the more vulnerable they are to iron. It's rumored that if a tool of pure iron even touches a madrid's skin, they will become grievously ill or even die at the contact. Meanwhile, jann tend to be like iron-sensitive humans, occasionally getting iron-poisoning and when wounds are cut by pure iron they're highly susceptible to infection. Feeding All djinn fee in some way off humans and even other fae if desired. However, djinn cannot feed off other djinn. Known Djinn *Jesse St. James (ifreet) *Talia St. James (ifreet)